BoBoiBoy (Character)
BoBoiBoy is the main protagonist of the series of the same name and it's sequel series, BoBoiBoy Galaxy. He is a young boy with the unique ability to manipulate elements. BoBoiBoy is 11 years old in the original series and 14 years old in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Biography Early Life Not much is known about BoBoiBoy's early life, but it said that he lived in the capital city along with his parents, as his father works as an ambassador. It is also briefly mentioned that he had met Tok Aba before and spent some vacation time with him sometime in the past, but not that often. Original Series Season 1 During summer vacation, BoBoiBoy visited grandfather, Tok Aba in Rintis Island. There, he met his soon to be friends and teammates: Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Meanwhile, an evil alien named Adu Du, an alien who was bent on taking over Earth, needed cocoa beans to power his machine. He then sends his assistant robot, Probe, to procure some of the energy sources. Probe then takes the cocoa from Tok Aba's Cocoa shop and takes it back to the spaceship. Realizing that someone had stolen the cocoa, BoBoiBoy tails Probe and manages to steal it back, only for a mysterious round robot to follow him out, mistaking him to be his master. Later on, the round robot was revealed to be a power sphere named Ochobot, and he gave BoBoiBoy the ability to manipulate elements. Additionally, Ochobot also gifted powers to BoBoiBoy's friends, each with their own unique abilities. Dismayed at the turn of events, Adu Du attempted to reclaim Ochobot again. The majority of the season was BoBoiBoy and his friends dealing and managing with their new super powers, gaining new allies such as Papa Zola. BoBoiBoy even managed to power up his elemental forms, changing the form and enhancing their abilities. At the end of the season, after the defeat of Adu Du, BoBoiBoy returns back to the city, bidding farewell to his friends and promising to visit whenever he can. Season 2 Six months after the events of Season 1, BoBoiBoy moves to the island, his parents having sent him to go to school there and to take care of his grandfather. He attends Rintis Island Primary school alongside his old friends, who were very happy to see him. However, at his school, a mysterious boy named Fang, seemed to have a power band of his own. Their personalities clashed, with Fang being understandingly jealous of BoBoiBoy's popularity, and the two became rivals. Meanwhile, after finding out BoBoiBoy has returned, Adu Du devises new plans to defeat him. He recruits Fang as his ally, but even so, all his plans fail. When his team is hit with a Y Emotion Pistol, Fang is forced to team up with the remaining team members to retrieve the antidote. After the incident, Fang decides to join BoBoiBoy's team. Later on, Adu Du attempted to make everyone in BoBoiBoy's class fail their exams, a new alien named Ejo Jo does it instead. After a battle, he forces BoBoiBoy and his friends to give up their powers and Ochobot, even summoning his own destroyer robot, PETAI (known as DAISE but pronounced as 'daisy' in the NTV7 English Version) who kills Probe. BoBoiBoy and his friends fought valiantly, but everyone except BoBoiBoy, Fang, Ochobot and Adu Du got captured, forcing them to flee to Adu Du's hidden lair. After devising a plan, BoBoiBoy distracted PETAI while Fang used the time to summon the powerful Shadow Dragon. The plan succeeds, but Fang faints from exhaustion. However, just when things were starting to look up, Ejo Jo has enough and dons his suit, equipping himself with all the stolen Power Bands and engaging BoBoiBoy in a heated battle. Season 3 Having picked up from the last season, BoBoiBoy was having trouble dealing with Ejo Jo, who had started using the untapped potential of his friends. Just as he was about to be defeated, Adu Du (in his Mukalakus) interjected the fight to help BoBoiBoy, in revenge for the destruction of Probe. Tok Aba and Ochobot were able to free BoBoiBoy's friends but revealed that he had stolen Fang's Power Band and traps them in a Shadow Cocoon. With Tok Aba, Papa Zola, and Iwan's help, they were freed and took on Ejo Jo once more and successfully drive him off. BoBoiBoy later assisted Adu Du fix Probe, effectively bringing him to the side of good. He became known to the citizens of Rintis Island as a superhero. He later fought Cocoa Jumbo, an abandoned experiment created by Adu Du to steal Cocoa. However the new fame and responsibilities caused stress to build up and BoBoiBoy began having nightmares, inadvertently turning into BoBoiBoy Fire when he's asleep and causing mass chaos. When Ibu Bu, Adu Du's mother, appeared on Earth, she blamed BoBoiBoy for influence Adu Du, and attacked BoBoiBoy and the others. After she faked being severely injured by BoBoiBoy Quake, Adu Du left BoBoiBoy's team and had assumed to have become evil once more, leaving BoBoiBoy guilty. However, Adu Du shows up at school once more, seemingly unaffected, but Adu Du ordered other villainous comrades to attack him, forcing him out to defend the school and use all his powers, to which Adu Du was able to collect his DNA of his three original elements. Eventually, BoBoiBoy's involvement in the random fires had been revealed, showing that he had turned into Fire in his sleep because of how stressed he was. Adu Du took this as an opportunity to introduce BoBoiBot as the new superhero. Due to BoBoiBot's villainous intentions, it attacked Gopal and BoBoiBoy transformed into Fire under pressure to try fight back, but it's revealed that BoBoiBot was more proficient that BoBoiBoy ever was. Humiliated, BoBoiBoy had been brushed aside, as the town, even his own friends, took BoBoiBot as their new hero. Eventually, Adu Du and BoBoiBoy revealed their true nature and forced the citizens to pay for their efforts. BoBoiBoy is then confronted by Probe, who had come on his own, to let him know about his Water powers and thus activating it. After some solid training, BoBoiBoy water was able to defeat BoBoiBot. Sometime later, BoBoiBoy reluctantly took part in a campaign promoting the safekeeping of the environment but was then attacked by a new opponent, the Armored Monster while cleaning the streets by the school campus, the monster being hired to take out BoBoiBoy. They assumed Adu Du hired him but the monster denied. Despite this, Adu Du and Probe came to assist during the battle but fled when BoBoiBoy and his friends defeated the Shield Monster and took him prisoner. As the school's Earth Day celebration came, BoBoiBoy isolated himself from the others, sad his parents could not come while Ochobot and Tok Aba were busy at Tok Aba Kokotiam. His friends (minus Fang) took him around the booths to cheer him up, but Adu Du and Probe managed to bust out the Shield Monster and distracted them using the Earth replica made out of recycled items that the children themselves made. After the commotion, BoBoiBoy received a postcard from his parents before everyone resumed cleaning the mess Adu Du caused, cheering him up significantly. The next day, BoBoiBoy receives an urgent message saying there is trouble in the junkyard. He and his friends meet there and discover that Adu Du sent them the message. Adu Du and Probe warn the heroes that Ejo Jo is returning to Earth seeking revenge on BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Three years having passed since the events of the movie, BoBoiBoy is now living in peace on Rintis Island, but feels bored and unproductive due to the lack of need for a superhero anymore, since the aliens had now left Earth alone. He, along with Gopal, have suddenly been contacted by Cici Ko. After accepting Cici Ko's request for assistance to collect and protect scattered Power Spheres around the galaxy in an organization called TAPOPS, BoBoiBoy departs on a new space adventure, leaving Earth behind. Personality BoBoiBoy is a young and energetic individual. A natural-born superhero and leader at heart, he works hard to protect the world, and later the whole galaxy. Overall he is shown to be very friendly and kind throughout the series. He is courageous and doesn't hesitate to jump into battle to protect other people and the ones he cares about. BoBoiBoy repeatedly has shown to risk his life more than once just for the sake of others, even risking death. Throughout the series, although he can get stressed from his superhero life, BoBoiBoy has said and shown that he is more than happy to be a superhero and is shown in Galaxy that he's eager to help out others. BoBoiBoy has a tendency to get annoyed by people or things but is good natured at heart. Although responsible, typically shown during his time at school, he is also very playful and a bit of a joker. At times he is also a deadpan snarker, especially with Gopal's antics. Despite the heavy responsibility he has as Earth's superhero, he is still a child at heart and can easily be impressed or entertained by little things. On his spare time, he enjoys playing football and video games with his friends, especially Gopal. He has a good relationship with his parents and though enjoys his new life, he can get a little homesick sometimes. However, his urge to do good and bring justice to those who deserve it can also get in the way of his personal life. This was evident during the BoBoiBoy movie, where he put his work above his friends, who get cross at him for constantly doing superhero work and forgetting about planned events. However, he learns that he needs to make time for his friends as well as do superhero work. In addition to his good traits, BoBoiBoy is notoriously forgetful and sometimes can overjudge his capabilities to do certain things, but means well overall. When using his Elemental split, his different forms noticeably have different personalities, all possibly originating from BoBoiBoy's true persona. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm (formerly Lightning) is short-tempered and serious and exceptionally fierce during battles. BoBoiBoy Cyclone (formerly Wind) is the most cheerful and careful of the original three Elements. BoBoiBoy Quake (formerly Earth) acts as the de facto leader, being wise and calculating and the representation of Boboiboy's original personality. BoBoiBoy Fire is a jokester and excitable, but easily stressed and often careless. BoBoiBoy Water is relaxed and calm, but very lazy. BoBoiBoy Leaf, BoBoiBoy's newest form, is naive, air-headed, and a has a strong childish nature, mostly due to BoBoiBoy hitting his head when he gained the form. Despite their strong personalities, when in battle, they know when it's time to get serious.When BoBoiBoy is back to normal, his clones are fused together Appearance BBB1.png Boboiboy.png Boboiboy(1).png BoBoiBoy_in_Galaxy.png BoBoiBoy is a young boy with brown eyes, light skin, and black hair that pokes out from under his cap. Even though he ages throughout the series, he continues to maintain these biological features. 'Season 1' He wears a white shirt under an orange jacket with long brown puffed sleeves that is zipped up. Pointy orange and white shoes, an orange dinosaur-like cap and brown pants. In the Extended Finale where he is seen at Rintis Island Primary School, he wears the outfit almost the same in the first season, however in Season 1, Episode 13, he wears a jacket with orange vest and light blue pants. He's grown taller, and his hair has grown slightly longer too. 'Season 2' At home, he wears an outfit which is almost similar to the one in the first season. However, his jacket has a hood and its sleeves are shorter and no longer puffed. He wears red and black sneakers with white shoelaces. At school, he wears the same outfit as the one in the Extended Finale. Also, he only wears one Power Watch instead of two on Season 1. 'Season 3' In Season 3, BoBoiBoy's outfit stayed the same save for the pockets of his jacket. ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy Three years having passed since the ending of the BoBoiBoy movie, he has grown much taller and slightly more mature. He wears a black shirt with elbow-length sleeves under a partSially zipped orange vest with a prominent collar while donning a pair of blue jeans and a black belt. His new boots are black, white, and gray. Since the upgrade in the movie, he wears his upgraded Power Bans over his short red arm-warmers. His cap maintains its dinosaur-like appearance with the spike along the top, albeit the "mouth" part is less prominent and there are less yellow spots. The zipper of his vest and logo on his cap are stylized to look like a "B". Skils and Abilities Abilities ''See More: Elemental Forms, Elemental Split, List of BoBoiBoy's Abilities BoBoiBoy's main super power is his Elemental Forms Ability, given to him by Ochobot in a form of a Power Band he wears with him almost constantly. With this ability, he can switch between these elemental forms, all of which have unique powers to control the different elements and use it to combat enemies and defend the world. In total, BoBoiBoy has seven different elemental forms, as well as an evolved version of each form. He can use a wide range of abilities with each form, with each form having their own advantages and disadvantages. When in a pinch, BoBoiBoy has an ultimate ability called 'Elemental Split' in which he is able to 'split' and make copies of the elemental forms of himself. With this, he can use elemental abilities at the same time and the added benefit of having multiple copies of himself to fight. Skills In addition to having superpowers, over time, BoBoiBoy has started to get proficiency in doing things that do not require skill. He had gained a certain amount of durability, able to take in ruthless attacks and still be able to get up at the end. Relationships See more: BoBoiBoy (Character)/Relationships. Trivia * In his concept design (revealed in 2009), BoBoiBoy looked a little different than he does now. He still had his dinosaur-like hat, but it had three eyes and looked noticeably younger. * He is the first male character to be voiced by a female performer (Malaysian language). * BoBoiBoy had Globophobia, the fear of popping balloons, which became a plot point in Season 1, Episode 6, but according to the Comic Magazine, he had outgrown this fear. * His favorite drink according to the comic magazine is fresh orange juice. * His favorite music according to the comic magazine is accoustic flamenco. * According to the show, his favorite sport is football. **Also, according to the comic magazine, he's interested in martial arts and tennis. * According to fan mail, BoBoiBoy's favorite subject in school is Science (a possible reference to the fact that his powers have to do with elemental abilities) and his least favorite subject is History. His favorite genre is Mystery. * During his stay in Rintis Island, BoBoiBoy received three awards. The Hero Award, The Social Act of Courage Award and the Excellent Student Award. BoBoiBoy Fanmails (BoBoiBoy's Fav Subject).png|Question on BoBoiBoy's favourite subject Favourite Genre of BoBoiBoy and Friends.png|BoBoiBoy and friends' favourite genre Gallery Media BoBoiBoy Teaser HD Meet BoBoiBoy! See Also ms:BoBoiBoy (watak) id:BoBoiBoy (karakter) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras Category:Main Characters Category:Fusion